parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Supreme Geneticism
Historical Background On May 30, 2114(1), German scientist Dr. Veränderung successfully engineered the first genetically mutated human(2). In the following years, his work has been implemented by every international government to slow down the effects of world overpopulation and increase workforce efficiency. The IGMC (International Genetic Matching Committee) was tasked to match individuals with the mutation best suited for their genetic makeup and IQ. Widespread Appeal While early opponents of Supreme Geneticism maintained the humans of the 2110s were wary of the mutation process, research conducted by the IGMC shows the overwhelming majority of the population supported this effort to maximize production output and minimize rising federal debt. To better serve the people’s desire for the suffocation of backward ways, the IGMC worked in conjunction with the Human United Nations to link licenses, certificates, and financial documents with an individual’s personal IGMC#(3), thereby streamlining the horror of bureaucratic red tape. Timeline *2102, September 21. The first successful In-Vitro HIV removal is completed. *2105. July 26. Human DNA is successfully mutated, though the test subject dies 24 hours later. *2114, May 30. The first genetically mutated human survives beyond an 168-hour threshold. *2118 March 10. The Economic Tribune points out the financial benefits of the Supreme Geneticism. *2119 May 15. The International Genetic Matching Committee (IGMC) is launched. *2119 June 1. An ad campaign starts to promote Supreme Geneticism. *2120 January 10(4). Bernard Arnold, chairman of the IGMC, is heard on record questioning the process. He reassures Mrs. Peggy Arnold that “our children will be spared those hideous alterations.” *2123 August 28. The IGMC partners with the Human United Nations. *2125 September. The Human Terrorist Movement protests in front of the central headquarters of the IGMC. Riots break out, with humans wounding 6 and killing 12 mutants before law enforcement arrives. The IGMC permits on-site security to utilize lethal force when the police fail to quell the riots, thereby bringing a peaceful end to the crisis. *2125 October. The Human United Nations passes the sovereign right of rule to the IGMC. Other governing organizations slowly follow suit. * 2132 January. Any existing monetary currency is deemed invalid and borders are closed. *2135 November. The Medical Association of Intelligence reveals an exponential increase in sterility in the last two decades. *2137 May. The IGMC launches The Bureau of Biological Optimization to release the antivenin countering the effects of sterility. Types of Genetic Strains Gallery: #Intelligence: the first modified humans were all implanted with genetic strains to have an increased IQ to solve the worlds most delicate and complex issues. These new humans then created the rest of the strains which we know today. ##Varied strains have branched off of this, using genetic material from the finest minds in each respective field of molecular biology, engineering, economics, political science, anthropology, computer science and more. #Strength: the next strain came from the need for more efficient and productive manual labor. Muscle cells were now able to grow at a rate 10 times normal human capacity. ##Varied strains have branched off of this, with specialized modifications in mining, building, agriculture and more. ###Note: These strains have become less and less common with continuing advances in AI and robotic technologies. #Precision: these strains exist for the perfection of human medical procedures in rural areas and the entertainment of sports. Non-Users Studies have shown the mental benefits of undergoing Supreme Geneticism. The IGMC(5) has reported the Intelligence strain decreases the possibility of mental neuroses by 98.9%, while the Strength and Precision strains decrease the possibility by 79.2% and 97.4% respectively. For this reason, undergoing the process of Supreme Geneticism is advised. Non-users are often characterized by a lack of civic duty and often move to more rural areas, away from the mutant population centers. Economics of Development With advances in genetic matching and Talent-Proclivity Acquisition, the IGMC has adjusted the timeline of viability for the process of Supreme Geneticism. The ability to predict the future strains for mutants has allowed the government to narrow the scope of resources provided(6) for un-mutated individuals. As the average cost for care of an Intelligence numbers $7000 and the average cost of care is approximately $2500, the ability to determine which youth are gifted enough to be an Intelligence prevents unnecessary waste of resources. Effectiveness The mutations themselves are entirely irreversible. Going back to the inferior human form would be pointless. The entire mutant population of the Earth now works in harmony(7) to combat the effects of previous human destruction. Since the creation of the mutant population, the ozone has regrown to pre-20th-century levels and worldwide temperatures and CO2 emissions have decreased. Animal and plant species, once extinct have been brought back from preserved DNA by zoologists and geneticists. International tensions have calmed and all mutants live in a peaceful world. References #Kuhn, Edward. “A Shift in Humans and Thought.” New York Times, 30 May 2119. #Haraway, Mary. “New Operation Discovered.” American Association for the Advancement of Science, 5 June 2114. #Goldman, Max. “IGMC Number.” IL Law Database, Committee for Scientific Advancement, 31 Aug. 2124. #Hastings, Emma. “The Traffic in Hypocrisy.” CNN, 10 Jan. 2120. #“Press Release.” IGMC, IGMC, 13 Dec. 2126. #The United States, Department of Education, “Youth Strain Training.” Youth Strain Training, 7 Feb. 2129. #Durkheim, Emily. “We Are All One.” Buzzfeed, 30 May 2119. Category:Medical Advances